


Medical love

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Billy is a dick to patients, Billy is like doctor House, Doctors, Except to el, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Smut, billy is max’s Guardian, medical examinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: AU where Billy is a doctor and he meets steve who is an office worker who sells office supplies over the phone,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I really need a beta reader

It was Friday night and Steve was at his house watching the kids, he got off work at his farther's office, few hours ago.

He hated working at the place, but it got the bills paid and he couldn't really complain about it. 

The kids he’s with are friend's of his ex girlfriend's brother. Sometimes Steve babysat for her and he honestly enjoyed it, beats sitting in a damn cubicle all day. 

Right now they were all gather in the living room watching a horror movie. Nightmare on elm street and today there was a new girl in the group. Her name was max and she was new to Hawkins.

"Hey Steve, you ever thought about quitting your job and maybe just becoming a babysitter or teacher?" Dustin suddenly ask. 

Steve only shrugged. "I thought about it, but it be a hassle looking for a new job." 

"Buts whats the point of keeping that job if you hate it, you said that they don't pay you as much as your father."

"I know, but for now I'm just going to have to deal with it. Besides at least there's free doughnuts on Friday." Dustin grins. "You got us some?"

"Some? I was able to get the whole box.” Steve gets up from the couch and goes to his kitchen, then comes back out with a box of doughnuts. All the kids cheered and rushed over to the box, each grabbing a doughnut.

"Awesome, Thanks steve." A kid name Lucas says. "You're welcome." Steve smiles. 

"I wish my brother can get me doughnuts, but he brings these cheap lollipops and gross sandwiches back from his job." 

"You have a brother max?" Steve ask. "Step brother actually and yeah. he's such an asshole. The worst part is that he's my guardian." 

"Really, is he that bad?"

"He is Steve, we've met the guy and he's a grade A dick." Dustin says with a mouth full of doughnut. "Hey don't talk with your mouth full, how did he become your Guardian?"

"My step dad ended up in jail and my mom...well she just left." 

"Oh, I'm really sorry Max." 

"It's okay, I just wish Billy wasn't such a jerk and maybe I be fine with this." She sighs. "What's your brother's job?"

"He's a Doctor." 

"Wow, his pay must be nice, nicer then mine." Max nods. "We have a good house and stuff." Just then they hear the roar of a fast car pulling up. They look outside and see a blue Camaro. "Speak of the devil." Lucas mumbles. 

The car stops and out comes a guy with short blonde hair, he had on a white coat and some nice dress clothes. The guy starts heading to the door. 

In a few seconds there's a knock at the door. Steve goes over to answers it. When he opens it he gets a better look at Max's brother. He looked stunning to steve.

Nice blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, pink pouty lips, his eyelashes were thick and he had sun kissed skin. 

"Is my little sister here? she said this was the right address." At first steve didn't answer because he was too busy staring at the other man. "Hey, dumbass, is my little sister here or not?” Steve snaps out of his trance and blushes. "Oh right, she's in the living room."

"Well?"

"Well what?" The blonde rolls his eyes. "Are going to let me in to get her or not?" He snaps rudely. "Um Yeah." Steve moves out the way and lets him in.

Steve follows him to the living room. 

"Max time to go, come on." 

"But Billy I wanna stay longer. It's Friday night." Billy shakes his head. "It's almost 10:00 you stayed long enough. Besides I got dinner waiting for us in the car."

"I don't want those gross Ruben sandwiches Billy, they taste like shit." Billy glares at his sister a little. "Those Ruben sandwich's are not gross, since you’re still a child, you have a shit palate and I didn't get the sandwiches, I got Boston market. Now get your ass up so we can go." 

Max huffs, but gets up from her spot. "I already ate, so I'm not hungry." 

"What did you eat?" Max points to the doughnut box on the coffee table. "Max you just can’t have doughnuts for dinner. what kind of babysitter lets kids just have sweets for dinner?" Billy says now talking to Steve with a glare.

"I didn't, I mean I let them have the doughnuts but I wasn't going to let them just have that."

"Yeah asshole, he was going to get us a pizza." Dustin defends and Steve wanted to face palm. "Pizza and doughnuts, do you always have the kids you babysit only eat junk food?"

"N-No, come on man it's Friday." 

"Yeah, you don't have to be an uptight jerk about it." Dustin cuts in again. Billy gives a bitter laugh. "Trust me, I'm not uptight about junk food, it's just that if Maxine eats too much of it, she'll break out easily, since she has sensitive skin. I’m an expert in Nutrition and I know what's best for her health, so shut your damn mouth and quit butting in."

Steve was actually a little angry that Billy was talking to Dustin like that. "Okay dude, sorry I didn't know. Next time I won't give her much." 

"You better. What's your name pretty boy?"

"Steve. Harrington."

"Nice to meet you steve, I'm Billy and every Friday, I'll be picking max up at 9:30, so the next time I come I want her eating something besides sugar, are we clear?" Steve gulps and nods. 

"Good." Billy then grabs a doughnut from the box and takes a bite. "Come on max." Max says good bye to her friends and follows Billy to the door.

Once they're out, steve let's out a sigh. "God, Max has to deal with that?"

"I know right? He's such a douchebag." Mike grumbles. "How can she get a rash or something from that if she’s not allergic?”

"Well he is a doctor, so we might have to take his word for it. I understand if he's worried about her eating too much junk and breaking out.”

"I find it hard to believe Billy cares about max at all."

"I'm sure he does, he probably just needs a better way of showing it." Steve takes the box of doughnuts and starts to walk back into the kitchen.

While he's putting them away, he starts to think about Billy and if he should maybe get to know the blonde to see what he's really like.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Billy and Max got home to their house, Billy parks the car outside their garage and both of them get out.

"God I wish you weren't such an asshole." Max huffs while going to the door. “And I wish you weren't so annoying." Billy says while getting the bags of food out the car.

Billy gets to the door and unlocks it, they both go in. "Go sit at the table." Max does while Billy hangs up his white coat on the coat rack

He goes in the dinning room where max is and puts the bags of food on the table. "Wash your hands before I give you your plate." Max only nods and does what he says quickly.

"That was too quick, do it again."

"Oh come on Billy." 

"Germs, Maxine. You wanna get germs on your food, it's almost flu season." Max rolls her eyes but washes her hands again. Then Billy does the same before taking out the food. 

Billy gets some food on her plate and hands it to Max. "Dark meat from the chicken, richer in nutrients, Mash potato's for a good amount of carbohydrates, cream spinach, good for some iron and zinc and some sweet potatoes as a healthy treat." 

"I rather have pizza." Max mumbles. "Just eat max, it's good food. I also got corn bread if you want any." 

Billy sets up his own plate and goes upstairs for a minute. He comes back down with some files of paper work. He takes a few bites of his food and looks over the flies of some patients.  "Can we do something tomorrow?"

"I have work tomorrow." Billy says not looking up from his paper work. “All you do is work."

"How the hell do you expect me to pay for food and bills, if I didn't." Billy snaps a little meanly. "Fine, fucking forget it."

It's silent for a while before Billy says. "You can come with me to work tomorrow, if you’re going to be so bored. Now finishing eating."

"I don't want to go there, it's boring."

"Then don't complain to me about being stuck in the house tomorrow." Max shoots him a glare and stabs her chicken. "Then take me to my friends."

"I can't, I have to go early." Max now glares down at her food. "I guess I'll go with you. What are you looking at?”

"Records for a patient who needs a liver transplant."

"Oh, are they going to get it?"

"No, they're going to die." He says bluntly, witch makes Max flinch a little. "I don't know how you work such a depressing job.” She mumbles. 

"As long as it gives me a good paycheck, I don't care." With that Billy continues looking over the file while eating, the rest of their meal was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Billy got up and started getting ready for the day, he brushed his teeth, showered and brushed his hair. Then got dressed.

He picked a blue dress shirt, black dress pants, black shoes and a tie. Once he was ready, he goes to Max's room and knocks. "If you wanna come get ready, I need to leave in 30 minuets." 

He hears a tired groan from the girl. “Okay coming." Billy goes downstairs to the kitchen and gets out a bowl and a box of cereal. He pours it and sets it in Max's spot. 

Then goes to the freezer and takes out a frozen egg mcMuffin and puts it in the microwave for three minutes. Soon max is down stairs and she sits at the table. 

Billy pours her milk and she begins eating. "What are you going to do today at work?” 

“I don't know, they're probably going to have me on clinic duty, hate working the clinic."

"Why?"

"Because most of the patients I get are idiots. Meanwhile when I'm in there, that piece of shit doctor brenner is the emergency room, not doing shit right."

"But Doctor Brenner is a professional." 

"Yeah, a professional moron. He couldn't even figure out that simple small ticks was making a patient get Lyme disease. He thought it was Borrelia miyamotoi." 

The microwave goes off and Billy gets his sandwich out. "Are you almost done?" Max nods as she drinks her milk. Then puts her bowl in the sink. 

"Let's go." Billy says and grabs his keys. 

~~~~~~~~~

When they get to the hospital, billy clocks in and he heads to his office. In there Billy, sits at his desk. "Hey max, wanna pretend to be an emergency patient so we can get free lunch?"

"No, just pay for it."

"But It's Shepherd's pie day and it's expensive as fuck. Plus I think the cafeteria cashier is charging me more then the other doctors."

"Maybe because your a dick to the crew?" 

"Still, shouldn't be charging $9.87 for some pie." Just then there's a knock at the door. "What?" He yells out.

The door opens and it's a nurse. "Doctor Hargrove, you're needed for clinic." Billy slumps back in his seat and groans. "Why do I gotta do it, let me do something exciting like, take a bullet out of someone or examine that patient we have with the worm in his brain." 

"Sorry, today is your turn." The nurse leaves and Billy drops his head on his desk and sighs. Then looks up at max. "Hey you can take my job at the clinic."

"I don't have a medical license and I'm not old enough." 

"Just tell them you’re a midget and I'll give you my license." Max only rolls her eyes. "Just go to the clinic." Billy sighs and gets up. "Then you come with me." Max gets up from her chair and follows Billy out the room. 

When they got to the clinic area and see the patients waiting in the lounge, Billy clears his throat and starts speaking. "Hello sick people and their loved ones, in the interest of saving time and avoid a lot of chit-chat, I'm doctor William Hargrove, you can just call me Billy." Then Billy points to max.

"This ray of sunshine next to me is my little sister, max and unfortunately she's not old enough to take my job and deal with you." Max scoffs at him. "I'm a bored certified diagnostician, with double specialty of infectious diseases and nephrology, I'm also the only doctor here is who is forced to be here against his will. The nurse will call your name and you will come to see me." 

With that Billy goes into examination room with max following him. "You don't have to be rude to them you know." 

"They probably get over it once I tell them what’s wrong with them." There's a knock at the door. "Yes?" A nurse comes in and hands him a file. "First patient will be in here in a minute." 

Billy nods and looks the file, soon a middle age man comes in. "have a seat in the chair." the guy nods and takes a seat. "so inflammatory bowls?”

"yeah." the guy says a little embarrassed. Billy looks back at the file and reads the symptoms out loud. "bloody diarrhea and gas pains." billy sees max looking a little grossed out from hearing that. “you took sulfasalazine, but didn't work. then XI steroid and oral corticosteroids, I'm impressed."

"by my medical history?” 

"how your last doctor charted it."

"this is really starting to affect me at my job, they sent me home early again, they might fire me if I don't get this straighten out, so could I try to the corticosteroids again" billy shakes his head and gets a notepad and pen from the supply drawer. 

“this is your prescription, it's cheap witch is good. Cigarettes, smoke one twice a day. No more, no less. Studies have shown that smoking is one of the most effective ways to control Inflammatory bowl." He hands the man the prescription paper. 

"Plus it's been well establish that you look 30 percent cooler."

The man looks at him in disbelief and so did max. "Are you kidding?"

"About looking cooler? yeah, but the rest is true." 

"Isn't it addictive and dangerous?"

"Pretty much all the drugs I prescribe are addictive and dangerous. Only difference is this one's legal." Billy reaches into his pocket and takes out a box of cigarettes. "Here, you can start today." He holds out a cigarette for him

The man nods and takes it. "Okay you can go, I have more patients to tend to." The man gets up from his chair and leaves the room. "Is that really true?" Max ask.

"Yeah." 

In a few minutes another patient comes in. It was a women who was suffering from a sun burn. Billy looks at her with a raised brow.

"Let me guess, tanning bed?" The women nods sheepishly. "It's fucking fall, why are you getting a tan?"

"I wanted to...stop looking pale."

Billy sighs and knows this is going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~

Billy had one more patient for the afternoon, then he could take his lunch break. The next person to come in was a complete surprise for both max and Billy.

"Steve!" Max smiles brightly and goes over to him. "What are you doing here?" 

"I didn't feel so good at work, so I decided to come in for a check-up." 

"Well pretty boy, have a seat." Steve nods and sits in the chair. "Okay what's wrong?" 

"My sinuses feel clogged and I feel congested, I think it's a simple cold, but I wanted to make sure. Also my eyes feel sore and puffy."

"Hm." Billy looks him over and notices hairs on his pants. Pet hair. "Do you have like a cat or dog?"

"No.”

"Then why is there animal hair on your clothes?" 

"Oh, well I stop by Dustin's house, he's one of your sister's friend and I played with their new cat." Bill nods and gets the notepad out. "Did you feel sick before you played with his new cat?" Steve shakes his head and Billy starts to write.

"You're allergic, my advice to you is to stay away from his house."

"But Dustin wouldn't be too happy about that." Billy then hands him the subscription paper. "Then go to the drug store and get some Antihistamines, one pill after you go to that house." 

Steve nods and puts the paper in his pocket. "Thanks." 

Billy gets up from his chair and starts heading towards the door. "Don't mention it. Come on max." Before he could open the door Max says to Steve "you wanna join us for lunch?" Billy turns around glares at her. "What? I want him to join us.”

"I want a break from patients, not eat lunch with them." 

"But he's my friend, please Billy?" Billy sighs. "Fine, But he’s gotta give me his dessert that they will be serving and I believe the cafeteria has apple crisp today." 

"Billy-"

"No it's fine, I can get it for him." Billy grins and opens the door. "Then what are we waiting for?" They go out the door and they head towards one of the elevators. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the cafeteria, all three of them were sitting at the table and eating. Billy reaches over and grabs Steve's little cup of apple crisp. 

"And you say I eat too much desserts." Max says. "Well I don't break out easily, so it's okay. You sure you don't want any shepherds pie?"

Max shakes her head and takes a bite of her burger. That's one of the only foods she eats at the hospital. "So pretty boy, what's your job?"

"I work in a office, I sell office supplies over the phone. It's not exciting as a doctor."  Billy snorts and drinks his juice. "Trust me, I rather sell pens and paper over the phone, then have to deal with patients in the clinic."

"Billy hates clinic duty, he says that the people who come are mostly dumb."

"That's because they are, one college kid came to clinic with a beer bottle stuck up his ass, because his friends dared him to." Steve laughs a little, that is dumb, but funny. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, dumbass couldn't even sit down. I'd kill to do an operation on most days." 

"Well sometimes at my job, I have to deal with annoying customers over the phone, so I know how you feel a little bit." If It's one thing steve hates the most about his job it's rude customers who yell or insult him over the phone. He's been close to insulting them back.

"If that happens, just hang up on them."

"I can't do that, I might get fired." 

"Well I do stuff that might get me fired and they never fire me, only because I'm a better doctor then most of the others, They need me." 

"A little cocky don't you think?”

"A little? he's super fucking cocky." Billy only flips max off as a response and max flips off him back. They may not be blood related, but Steve can see some similarities between them. 

Suddenly the intercom in the cafeteria goes off. "Dr.Hargrove, you're needed upstairs for an emergency, Dr.William Hargrove, you are needed for an emergency." 

Billy grins and drinks the rest of his juice quick. "Finally, some action!" He stands up and starts rushing towards the exit. "Wait Billy, how long is this going to take?" 

"Oh..um." Billy reaches into his pocket and takes out a five dollar bill and gives it to her. "Take her to the arcade Harrington, I'll pick her up on my next break." Steve nods and watches Billy run out. 

"Wow...your brother is certainly something."

"Tell me about it." 

Steve smiles a little bit, he's never seen anyone more interesting then Billy Hargrove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters so far, tell me what you thought and leave a kudo, I was really excited to post this chapter I really wanna know how did on this chapter before posting the next one


	3. Chapter 3

In the next few hours, Billy was putting down bloody medical tools and taking off bloody rubber gloves. He was in scrubs and a surgical mask.

He just finished amputating the leg of a burn victim. The best part was that they chose him instead of Brenner. He was about to change out of his scrubs until one of the other doctors called him.

"Doctor Hargrove, the patient is awake. He said he wants to see you."

"Do I have to? I already did the guy a favor and took off his leg."

"Yes, now go." She said firmly. Billy nods and goes to the patient's room. In there was a man who was laying in bed, tubes surrounding him and one leg was sticking out from under the blanket.  
"How may I help you Mr.Noah?”

"My leg, why did you cut off my leg?" He groans out. "Oh well considering you caught fire from your grill, your leg was probably more well done then whatever meat you were cooking." 

"Why I couldn't be told about this before the surgery." 

"You were unconscious." The man looked so confused. "how am I supposed to walk?"

"Well there are options for prosthetics legs, when you're out of the hospital you can look in one of the catalogs we have for prosthetic limbs. The best replacement would be one made out of silicone."

"Silicone?"

Billy nods and starts heading to the door. "Yeah, silicone. The same material they use to make didlos and other sex toys out of. But hey walking is over rated. If I were you I get a wheel chair, you can do wheelies and all sorts of tricks in those things."

"But what about my leg?"

"Witch leg?"

"The one you amputated!" The guy was seriously looking like he wanted to get out of the bed and punch Billy. "Oh that. You can hang it up on your wall and tell people an epic story of survival." 

"Get out, just get out." Billy shrugs and leaves the room, the doctor who called him in was glaring at him. "Jerk." She mumbles and Billy only smirks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max and Steve were at the arcade and on the way there steve picked up Max's friends and they were all there playing some games. 

"So max what's Billy like at his job?" Dustin ask. "He's jerk like always."

"Really? Even to his patients?"

"Yeah...but to be fair some of them are dumb." Max then focuses back on her game, trying to beat her own high score. "How have they not fired him?" Lucas ask.

"I have no idea." She finishes her game and let's Dustin get a turn. As they're still playing some games, the door opens to the arcade. 

It was Billy walking inside, he had a bit of a smile. He looks around for max and spots her with her friends, then goes over to her. 

"Billy, your shift is over?"

"Yeah, you know I'm in a good mood. I think I'll take you and your little nerd gang out for some dinner."

"You can be in a good mood?" Mike ask. "Watch it kid or I'll change my mind. Boston market on me." Max groaned a little, she doesn't hate Boston market but one night of having it is enough.

"Or there's buffet not too far." Steve suggests. "Okay, I can still monitor Max's sugar consumption there."

Max mumbles something about how she doesn't need to be monitored but Billy ignores her. 

"Plus the amount of leftovers we can take should save us from getting lunch at the hospital.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

In a hour they were soon at the restaurant and at the moment Billy was filling up his plate and keeping an eye on max.

"Max easy on the brownies, you already have a glass of soda with your meal." Max had two on her plate and was about to take a third one but she puts the tongs down. 

"And make sure you at least get some kind of vegetable." Max was about to open her mouth but Billy cuts her off. "French fries do not count just because they're made out of potatoes." 

Soon all of them are sitting at a table with their plates. "So what's got you in such a good mood?" Steve ask Billy. "I removed a guy’s leg today." Everyone stares at him with questioning looks. "I just didn't have to do clinic duty anymore because of it."

"Why did you have to remove it?"

"His leg was suffering from third degree burns. It happened in a grilling accident. Also tomorrow I'll only have to do clinic duty for an hour, only because I'm assigned to this new patient who will be needing a gastric bypass. Only problem it's a little girl I have to deal with it."

"What's wrong with that?" 

"I'm not good with children." All of them make sounds of agreement. "I feel bad for her." Max says "Don't worry she'll recover from her surgery in a few weeks after." 

"No I mean that I feel bad that she'll have you as doctor." Billy fakely laughs before flipping her off. "Fuck you." 

"Well if you weren't such a dick to people I wouldn't be saying that." 

"Max at that hospital I'm there to do my job, not coddle the people who are sick and lie to them about everything being okay." 

"Fine, But could you tone it down with being an asshole." Billy rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll go easy on this patient." 

"For her sake I hope you do." Max gets up off her seat, "Lucas lets go sit at that table." She points and Lucas nods then follows her. Billy watched them go and squinted his eyes a little, but turns back to his food. 

"Hey Billy?" Max's friend Will ask, he sounded a little shy. "Yeah kid?"

"I'm having problems sleeping and when I ever I do sleep I get these scary nightmares. Also I'm getting a lot headaches and I'm really tired."

"Well I think I know what's the problem, but come to the clinic tomorrow with your parent and I'll see what's wrong."

"My mom will be working, can my brother bring me?" 

"As longs he's eighteen or older, but for now go get some walnuts from the salad bar."

"How the hell are nuts going to help him?" Mike ask showing concern for his friend. "Walnuts are good source of tryptophan, a sleep enchaining amino acid that helps make serotonin and melatonin, that will also help you fall asleep." 

Will gets up from the table ready to go the salad bar, “anything else?"

"A little bit of cheese will also help. It also has tryptophan." Will smiles at Billy. "Thanks." Billy nods and watches the young boy hurry off. Billy then sees Steve smile at him. "That was nice of you, I thought you would of told him you didn't want to help him since you're off the clock." 

"Yeah I'm surprised too." Dustin says with his mouth full. 

Billy shrugs and takes a sip of his water. "He's not annoying like the rest of you geeks." Dustin mumbles an insult under his breath.

"So pretty boy, how are you doing on sales with office supplies?" Steve sighs and digs around his plate. "Not so good. I'm not getting too many sales this month."

Billy wipes his hands with a napkin. "Well I need some pens, clipboards, also a white board and markers. You sell those right?"

Steve was a little taken back but nods. "Yeah, I do."

"Good I'll be needing 50 clipboards, 20 markers, at least 50 pens and a white board." Steve stared at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. "Really?"

"Yes, in a month I’ll be giving a seminar to college medical students who will be coming to the hospital to learn what being a doctor is like. They're going to be needing pens and clipboards to take notes and I'll be needing a white board to write on."

"I didn't think you have the patience to lecture a butch of students."

"I'm only doing this to get a raise."

"Oh."

Billy takes out a pen and gets a napkin, then proceeds to write his address down. "Have them delivered to my address. Also I'll put in a good word about you to your company. Tell them how you provided with me with excellent supplies and service. Just write down the number of your office for me." 

Steve nods and gets a napkin for himself and Billy hands him the pen. After he's done writing the number, they exchange napkins. "Thank you, this is going to help me out so much." 

"Like I said earlier, don't mention it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Billy was driving Max home, they were silent for a while before Billy spoke. "I notice that you and Sinclair are getting close." 

"Yeah, So?" She says defiantly. "Well I notice that you like him and I know you're getting to that age where you will probably have more crushes and gush over boys. So I think it's time we have the talk."

At first max didn't know what he meant but then she realized what he was saying in a few seconds. "Oh god Billy no."

"I'm a doctor, I'm in expert in this kind of stuff. So soon in a year or so you'll start to feel different. Like weirdly different, you'll be a little more moody, you'll grow hair in awkward places and you'll start to get a female hormone called estrogen."

"For fuck sake Billy-"

"I'm not done, anyway soon you'll get your period, witch will probably be a little scary for you at first, but you'll just have to remember it's still a good sign because you’re turning into a women." Max's face was getting so red.

Max groans and puts her face in her hands. "God you're so embarrassing and weird." Billy smirks a little, it was fun embarrassing Max in a brotherly way sometimes. 

"Dustin told me what you did for Steve, that was nice of you."

"I just needed supplies, that's all." Max then smirks. "Or you like him."

Now Billy was turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked better on my grammar this time, as always leave a kudo and comment


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning around 10:00 Billy was at the hospital clocking in. Max wasn't with him this time, he was able to drop her at Mike's house.

After clocking in he goes to his office. He sits down in his chair and takes out his box of cigarettes then his lighter. Once lighting it up, he takes a drag.

Billy reaches into his pocket and takes out the napkin that Steve gave him. He looks at the number then picks up the phone on his desk.

After dialing the number the other line picks up. "Hello Officmax and co, how may I help you?"

"This is the head office right?"

"Yes sir it is." Billy blows out some smoke before speaking again. "I wanted to say that I ordered some supplies from you guys and a certain worker gave me very good service."

"That's wonderful sir and witch worker would that be?"

"A Steve Harrington, Whenever I order from you guys, I want him to speak to me. Some of the others were rude. Would that be okay?"

"Oh sure sir, just give us your name and we will make sure that happeneds every time you call for an order."

"Billy Hargrove."

"Okay sir we’ll just give you the number of Steve's phone at his desk and you can call anytime you need an order." Billy finishes his cigarette and puts it out in his ash tray. 

"Hold just let me get a sticky note." Billy throws the cigarette in his trash can, then reaches into his desk and takes out a pen and sticky note pad. "All right ready."

Once he got the number, he puts the pad in his desk. "Thank you and I really hope that you guys recognize that Steve is an excellent worker."

"We will sir and out of curiosity what did you order?”

"50 clipboards, 50 pens, 20 markers and a whiteboard. I'm a doctor who will be giving seminar to medical students." 

"Well I'm glad Steve was able to fill out your order and provide excellent service while doing it.”

"So am I, have a good afternoon m'am."

"You too sir." Billy hangs up the phone, He smirks and puts his feet up on his desk. In a few minutes there was a knock at his door. "Dr.Hargrove-"

"Yeah, yeah I know I gotta get to clinic." He puts his feet down and gets up from his desk. 

 

When he got to the clinic, the first person he notice was the kid he talked to yesterday and a older young man was sitting next to him. The kid waved to him shyly and Billy gives him a nod of acknowledgment. 

He goes in the examination room and waits for the first patient. In a few minutes his door opens and it's the kid. 

"Good to see you..what's your name again?"

"Will." 

"Yes Will and this must be your brother."

"Jonathan." Billy nods and points to the chair. Have a seat. Will nods and sits in the chair with Jonathan standing over to him. "Now you said you were having trouble sleeping." 

Will nods again and Billy gets his Prescription pad out with a pen. "Do you also feel irritable at sometimes."

"Yeah, I don't why though. It's like almost everything is getting on my nerves."

"Do you also have a hard time focusing in school, just lack of concentration." Will nods and his brother speaks ups. "It might be just from watching scary movies with me on some nights. Could be getting too many nightmares from that and it’s making him not sleep.

"What’s the last movie you guys watched together?"

"Maximum overdrive." 

Billy rolled his eyes. "Oh please, that movie is shitty, it doesn't gave you nightmares, it gives you a headache. Have you had any nightmares about machines trying to kill you Will?"

"No...it wasn't even scary. I haven't had any nightmares from scary movies. Just ones about me and my family getting in bad situations."

"I see, Well you have primary insomnia. Not too serious though." Billy writes on his the prescription paper and hands it to Jonathan and he reads it. "Sleeping pills? You're prescribing a 13 year old sleeping pills."

"Actually I wrote melatonin supplements on that."

"Witch is basically the same thing right?” Billy shakes his head. "No, the supplements won't give him any dangerous side affects." Jonathan sighs and turns to Will. "Go outside Will, I'll be there in a minute." Will gets up from the chair and goes out the room.

"Can't I just make him some chamomile tea or something or just have him go to bed earlier."

"Go to bed early? and have him miss out on watching more exciting movies like maximum over drive?" Billy ask sarcastically, making Jonathan glare at him. "What can even cause this?"

"Sometimes it's just stress. Look I'm no brother of the year, but if my sister was sick, I take the simplest solution to make her better, so just get the damn supplements. Two before he goes to sleep every night." 

"Fine, But what do I do about his stress?”

"Take the kid out for some ice cream or go to a carnival, anything would be better then watching lame movies in the dark." Jon huffs and just walks to the exit, stepping out. 

 

In a few minutes another patient comes in, it was a women. "Have a seat and tell me what's the problem." 

The women nods and sits in the chair. "It's my asthma, my last doctor said it should be fix, but there's no difference at all."

"Well sometimes doctors do make mistakes and when we do, we try twice as hard to fix them. Are you using your inhaler?"

"Yeah, all the time. I go through one a week." Billy hesitated before asking. "Are you using it right?" The women scoffs at him. "Of course, I'm not an idiot."

"Can you show me how you use it?" The women reaches into her purse and digs through it until she finds the inhaler. Then puts it to her neck and sprays it on both sides of her neck.

Seeing that made Billy want to bang his head on the wall.

~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of clinic Billy was upstairs where there was rooms for emergency patients were. He looks at his clipboard, looking at the room number of his next patient.

He finds the correct door and steps inside. There he sees a little girl with curly on the bed in a pink hospital gown. She had a food tray in front of her and her T.V. was on. 

"Hey Kid, I'm your doctor William Hargrove, but just call me Billy."

"Billy?"

"Yes." He grabs a chair and sits next to her bed. "So you're name is Jane Hopper right?" Jane nods and she looked at Billy with a little fear in her eyes. "Will it hurt?"

"Will what hurt?"

"The surgery."

"No of course not, don't worry you'll be a sleep through whole thing, you won't feel a thing. Weird, you don't look like someone who needs Gastric bypass."

"Gastric bypass? Dad said I just getting my tonsils removed."

"Wait you are?" Billy looks at her file on his clipboard and reads it. "Oh, you are. My mistake."

"Is it true that I get to eat all the ice cream I want."

"Yeah tons, but kid my advice to you on that is to make them give you the fudge brownie, the rest are crap here. What nonsense is this on your T.V?"

"fraggle rock, Doctor Brenner put it on."

"You wanna watch this shit?" Jane shook her head, so Billy grabbed the remote and changed it, he kept switching the channels until he settled on Star Trek. "There , this won't lower your brain cells." 

Billy then looks at at her tray. "Jesus, I know you're a kid, but did they have to give you these crappy chicken nuggets?" 

Jane wrinkles her nose and pushes the tray away. "I don't like them, they taste like shit."

"Hey watch your damn language, but you're right they do taste like shit. I'm going to get you some real food. They're serving gyros, you ever had one?"

Jane shakes her head.

"Trust me, You'll love it. Plus it has a good amount of meat for protein, fresh vegetables and an awesome white sauce. Wanna try it?" Jane nods but looks back at her tray. "But Doctor Brenner says I only get what's on the kids menu."

Billy grabs her tray and goes over to the garbage, dumping the chicken nuggets. "Yeah well Doctor Brenner is an idiot."

Jane giggles and smiles at him. "He's also a mouth breather."

"That too kid." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon Jane and him are both watching Star Trek, eating gyros.  Jane points to the T.V. "You're like him."

"Who, Bones?"

She nods while taking another bite her gyro. “A little, but I can be less grumpy. You like you're food?"

She nods while wiping sauce off the corner of her mouth. "See? better then those cheap frozen pieces of shit." Billy mumbles while taking a bite of his food.

As they were eating, someone walked in and cleared their throat, they look to the door and see its doctor Brenner.

"Who gave you that Jane?" Jane gulps a little and points to Billy, Brenner glares at him. "Doctor Hargrove that's not on kids menu and she already had lunch."

"Yeah I know, but I don't care." Brenner then looks at the T.V. "And this, Why did you switch it from the show I already put on for her?"

"Because I don't want her losing brain cells from watching it and becoming an idiot like you." They both hear Jane giggle at that and Brenner glares at her also, making her stop. "You don't have to be here right now you now."

"Of course I do, I'm her doctor now. Also you don't have to be here in general but yet you were still born for some reason." Billy smirks making the older man look infuriated. 

He leaves the room, insulting Billy under his breath. "Um Billy?"

"Yeah?”

“since you're my doctor now, can I have eggos tomorrow for breakfast?"

"We don't have eggos kid, but do we have big fluffy Belgian waffles." Jane smiles and hugs his arm. "You're the best doctor ever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day Billy is in his office getting ready to go, just then his phone rang on his desk. He picks it up and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey Billy, it's me. Steve"

"How did you get this number?”

"I asked Max. My Supervisor said you called and I wanna say thank you. I'm getting a better pay this week because of you."

"No problem."

"Hey Billy, on Friday I'm going to the movies. You wanna come?" Billy thought for a moment, he was getting off work early on Friday, so why not?

"Sure Harrington, I can go for a movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love writing Billy and el together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update, school is getting busier. Also I’ll try to update my other harringrove story.

On Friday Night Billy dropped Max off at Dustin's house, then he goes straight to the local movie theater. 

When he gets there he sees Steve standing near the entrance. Billy gets out of his car and goes over to him. "What movie did you choose Harrington?" 

"Beverly Hills cop. I got us the tickets already.” Steve reaches into his pocket and takes them out and hands one to Billy. "Thanks, it's just that I already saw the movie."

"You did?"

"Yeah, with Max." 

"Oh." Steve says feeling a little dumb for not maybe calling Billy on what movie they should see, but then he realizes something. "You took a 13 year old to see that movie?"

"I wanted her to be the cool kid on her first day of school, let her have something to brag about." 

"That movie is rated R." Steve's babysitter mode was starting to kick in. “Don't get your panties in a twist Mr.Mom, it wasn't even that bad." 

"If you say so. You wanna see a different movie?" Billy shakes his head "no, I don't mind seeing it again, let's go to the concession before the movie starts."

"Kay, you want popcorn and soda?"

"Yeah, but I'll pay for it."

"No, let me. I really appreciate what you did." He says with a bright smile that makes Billy's stomach flutter with butterflies. "Okay, but next time I pay."

~~~~~~~~~

After the movie, Billy and Steve were at Steve's house. Sitting at the table having pizza and beer. "Maybe we should of saw a different movie. It was a little boring to see that again." 

"Sorry, I'll let you choose next time. Pass me another slice please." Billy nods and takes a slice, putting it on Steve's plate for him. "Thanks."

"Your place is much nicer then mine, all though the house I have is much better then the shitty house I was living in before."

"Where was that?"

"In Indianapolis But before that I use to live in California. My father didn't have a good enough job so we lived in a small house that was just terrible. We weren't really poor, just lower middle class.”

"What was he?"

"He was a construction worker." 

"What about your mom." Billy looked a little annoyed when he said Mom, Susan was no mother to him. "My step mother didn't have a job, she just stayed home." 

"Oh. Max said that she ran away, why?" Billy sighs before taking a chug of his beer. "She ran away because of my father, I'm pissed that she did that, but I don't really blame her too much. My father is a mean, nasty son of a bitch." 

Steve started to feel a sense of dread, him and Max must of been miserable living with a father like that. “Did he hurt you and Max?"

"He only hit me, he didn't touch Max. He hated me more."

"God...I'm really sorry Billy." Billy shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. "Don't worry about it. The asshole is in prison now."

"What for?"

"Attempted murder to a person at work. He got 15 years in prison. When he was in jail, Max was put into foster care for a little while, but I got her out and finished medical school."

"How old was she?"

"She was eight at the time, While was I eighteen. But enough about me pretty boy, tell me about you."

"Well um...There's nothing really interesting about me, I'm just a boring office worker." Steve was pretty sure that him telling about his life would just be a snooze fest

"Did you want to work in a office?"

"Not really. I just didn't know what to do with myself." Steve chuckles a bit as he remembers something. "In a high school everyone thought I was going to be something epic like a playboy or something. They thought I was a king.”

Billy smirks a little around his beer bottle. "King Steve Huh?"

"Yeah, but I hate that title now. I was a jerk. My Ex girlfriend and those kids made me better,”

"Ex?" 

"Yeah...she left me for will's brother." Billy's eyes went wide. "She left you for that dude? How?"

"It's complicated. Also Jonathan told me about how he met you with his bother."

"I suppose his review wasn't a good one." 

"He said that you were a dick." Billy snorts a little at that. "Oh he's just mad because he thinks prescribing sleeping pills isn't right for a child. But they weren't exactly sleeping pills." 

"Are you always a dick to patients?" Billy shrugs. "It depends on my mood." Billy gets up from the table and goes over to the trash to throw his crust away, then puts the plate in the sink. "Thanks for the pizza and movie."

"No problem." Steve says as he gets up from his chair and goes to the sink. "I should get Max now, but I'll help you put away some of these leftovers first.”

"Actually you can take it. I have too many left overs in the fridge anyway. I need to clean it.”

"Is that so?" Billy mumbles, he goes to the fridge and opens it. Steve was right, the fridge was almost packed. "What the hell Harrington."

"It's that bad?"

"It's bad enough." Billy takes a tupperware and sees some mold in it. "For fuck sakes, do you know how much bacteria must of grown in here and there's rotten cherries in the back."

Steve turns red out of embarrassment, he's been a little too busy to clean out the fridge. "I'm coming back here after work and cleaning inside of here."

"Billy that's not necessary-"

"Don't argue with me Harrington, I'm cleaning this damn fridge out. If Max is going to be here sometime then you need to have a clean fridge so she doesn't get sick from eating here." He shuts the fridge and gets the pizza box off the table.

“In the meantime until I get here tomorrow, don't eat anything out of that damn fridge." Steve rolls his eyes a little. "Okay it's not too bad where I can't eat anything out of it, most of the stuff isn’t moldy. Just unorganized."

"Still, you don't need to risk your health. I'll be here after work."

"You almost sound worry for me Hargrove." He teases. Billy blushes a little, but rolls his eyes. "I just don't need my only free babysitter getting sick."

Steve gives a cheeky smile. "Whatever you say Doctor Hargrove." Billy smiles back a little and heads for the door. "Just stay out of the fridge Harrington.” with that he leaves with his left over pizza. 

~~~~~~~~

When he got home with Max he set the pizza on the table. "Tomorrow you can take a slice with you to school for lunch."

Max nods and heads upstairs.

"You didn't brush your teeth last night before you went to bed, make sure you do it this time!” He yells and he hears Max groan.

Billy goes over to his kitchen and gets some foil to wrap the pizza in. As he was about to begin his task the kitchen phone rings. "God damn it." He mumbles. He goes over to the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Doctor Hargrove sorry to bother you at this time, but we have a patient here. He says that he knows you."

"how?"

"He says that you’re his son." Billy's heart froze for a second. "What?" He whispers. "The patient says he's Neil Hargrove and that he was just let out prison recently."

"B-But that's impossible, he shouldn't be out yet and if was, why did he ask you to call me?”

"He's says he only trust you to be his doctor and he wants to see you." Billy knows that's bullshit. The old man probably wants to take his anger out on him since he was prison and find a way to blame him for being in there.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Heart condition...he may have a short time to live." Billy had to stop himself from saying "Good." But he only sighs. 

"If you're uncomfortable with coming in tomorrow I can ask the head department to give you a day-"

"No it's okay, I'll come in tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thank you for letting me know. Bye." He hangs up. Then he sits at the table to process what he was just told. He couldn't fucking believe it.

"Damn it!" He says banging on the table. "How the fuck did he get out?” He growls. Billy calms down a little and takes a deep breath.

"Well at least the old bastard is dying soon." He mumbles.

That's the only good thing about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Homophobic language in this chapter

The next day Billy is at the hospital, he dropped Max at school and he would have to pick her up on his lunch break.

Billy goes to his office and digs through his desk, he gets the medical file of Jane hopper and goes out the room to see her.

When's in the room, Billy goes in and when she she sees him, she smiles. "How are you today?" He ask.

"Fine." Her voice was a little scratchy, she had her surgery. "Try not to talk too much, don't want your voice to give out. In a hour I'll get you some ice cream, okay?"

She nods and points to the T.V. and Billy knew what she wanted, he turns on the T.V. and finds a show that she would watch. 

"Also Your father is coming today to see you." She smiles wider. 

"Yeah I knew that would make you happy. If you need anything, get the nurses. If they mess up anything, I'll fire them." He jokes and has to contain his smile when she giggles. 

He goes out the room and closes the door. As he starts walking down the hallway, a nurse comes towards him and before he could open his mouth, Billy cuts him off.

"I'm not going to the fucking clinic, Craig." The man glares at him a little. "It's Greg and a patient name Neil Hargrove request to see you."

Billy sighs. "What room number?"

"103." Billy nods and starts walking to one of the elevators to get to a different floor. 

When he's on the right floor, he walks down the hallway until he gets to the door with 103 on it, he walks in and sees his father laying on the bed, I.V. Hooked up to his arm.

His father turns his head to him. "About time, what type of son doesn't see his dying father immediately?”

Billy goes in further and goes over to him. "You didn't come to see me in the hospital when you beat me into a pulp."

"I barely hurt you, you're just weak. You always have been." Billy clenches his fist, but counts to three in his head. "I hear you're having problems with your heart."

"Yes, I am."

"I hope it's painful." 

Neil growls and grabs a glass from a side table, it was filled with water, but that didn't stop him from throwing it at Billy. Billy ducks and it hits the wall.

Billy gives a fake laugh. "You're still the same bitter old man, I've always knew. What stop you from treating me like a son?"

"You know exactly why, you faggot." He spits out. “Right, because I love dick so much. That's a valid excuse that you hate me." Billy says in a sarcastic tone. "Why are you out of prison?”

"Over crowded."

Billy was stupefied that they would let him out early because of that. Neil is a violent offender. 

"Hey be useful and get me another glass of water."

"Ask one of the nurses, I'm not going to get you shit."  Neil gives a sigh. "You know, you're too much like your mother. Weak, stubborn and useless. And I tried to help you over the years and you wouldn't change-"

"Hurting me and making me date girls wasn't helping me. I like dick and you will not change that."

"Get out, now." Neil's says with an icy glare. Billy glares back, but walks to the door. But before he goes he turns back to Neil.

"When you die, I'm going to cracking open a cold beer, old man." With that Billy leaves the room, shutting the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

In a hour Billy was in Jane’s room again, giving her bowl of ice cream. “It’s rocky road, you like that right?” She nods and starts eating. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Just then the door was opening and he was expecting some of the nurses, but it was a man in police uniform. 

“Dad!” Jane says excitingly, but she then coughs. “No yelling.” Billy warns. 

The man comes in and he has a teddy bear in his hand, he smiles at the girl. “Hey Jane. You okay?”

She nods. “I’m fine.” She whispers. “Good, I got you this.” He shows her the stuff bear with a red bow tie and Jane smiles. She takes the bear and gives it a little hug.

“Thank you.” The officer ruffles her hair. “No problem kiddo.” The man then looks to Billy. “Are you the doctor?” And Billy nods. The man looked like he didn’t believe him a little. 

“Look a little young, how old are you?”

“I’m 22 sir and yes, even though I’m younger, I’m still a professional. I can show you my medical license, so you won’t worry.” 

The chief gives him an unimpressed look. “Well you’re a smartass, but I hear you’ve been a good doctor to Jane, so I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, also I wasn’t doubting your professionalism, It’s just that I haven’t seen a doctor, young as you. You must be really smart.”

“Oh, um thanks.” 

The man then holds out his hand. “Chief, Jim Hopper.” Billy takes his hand and shakes it. “Billy Hargrove.” 

“Well Billy, thank you for taking care of my daughter, I’m glad she didn’t that prude Brenner.”

Billy smirks at that.

~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day, Billy was back at Steve’s house and like he said, he was cleaning out Steve’s fridge 

While he was doing it, Steve watched him from the table, eating a bag of chips. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

“No, because you might still keep some of this stuff in here.” He says as he takes out Tupperware, he opens it and sees its some leftover lasagna. 

He throws it the trash near him. “Hey that was only a day old!” 

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t going to eat it.” He checks the expiration date on a jug of milk, once he sees its okay, he puts it back.

“So did anything happen at work today?” Billy wondered if he should tell him about his father being at the hospital. He hesitates before answering 

“I took a bullet out of someone today.” He says first, because that did happen. “Oh okay, that must of been exciting for you.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Anything else?” Billy takes a deep breath before answering. “My father is out of prison and is now in the hospital that I work in.” 

Steve coughs and nearly chokes on a chip. “What?” He says with wide eyes. “My father is out.” Billy mumbles, Steve could hear a tiny bit of dread in his voice.

“Oh my god, why is he out?” Billy gives a bitter laugh. “apparently the prison was too crowded and he said he had good behavior.” 

“What the hell? This is bullshit.” Steve was pissed that they would let that bastard out.

“Tell me about it.” Billy mumbles, as he reorganizes the stuff in the fridge, so it can be neat. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. The dinosaur is going to be dead soon anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, his heart is giving out. Won’t be too long.” Billy closes the fridge and puts the garbage can backs in it’s original spot in the kitchen. “Okay, the fridge is clean, try not to mess it up.” 

“Thanks.” Steve says and then he gets up to go over to Billy. he puts a hand on Billy’s shoulder. “If he does anything to hurt you, let me know, okay?”

“I can take care of myself-“

“Billy just let me know, okay?” Billy hesitates before finally nodding. 

“Okay, I will, I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- homophobic language and they’re might be a few grammar mistakes

Billy was at home doing some paper work for his job and Max was at the table doing some homework and eating a PB and J sandwich. 

"Hey Billy?"

"Yes." Billy mumbles while bitting his pen. "Will has been getting better and he wanted me to tell you that he says thanks."

"Tell him no problem." 

"Also Billy?"

"Yes Maxine?"

"Um did you get a call from the school today?" She ask nervously while peeling the crust off her sandwich. She likes the crust, but she messes with her food like that when she's nervous.  Billy sighs and nods, he did get a call.

"Yeah I did. Your teacher told me that you pushed someone into the mud today. Why?"

"It was this kid name Troy. He misses with Will and the rest of my friends. Today he was getting on my damn nerves."

"Watch your fucking mouth." Max rolls her eyes at him for that. "Anyway he was messing with me."

"What did he do?"

"Well today, I read my essay on what I want to be when I'm older to the class. I want to be a professional skateboarder and he made fun me for it. He told me that girls can't be skateboarders and that we barely know how to drive." 

"Well he sounds like an idoit." 

"He is." 

Billy finishes a page of paper work and goes to a different one, he writes something really quick before saying. "Max don't listen to any neanderthal who tells you something like that. But next time just solve the problem without hitting or shoving."

"Oh please you're one to talk, you punched some guy at a gas station last month."

"That's different, he was a disorderly drunk and he kept on calling me faggot."

"So you can hit people for insulting you but I can't?” Billy groans and puts down his pen. “God damn it Max, I don't want you to be like me. Look how about this, the next time he bothers you, throw his book bag into the mud." 

"But I'll still get in trouble."

"Yeah, but at least it won't be for hitting. But I'll come up to the school sometime this week and talk with your teacher to try and solve this." 

"Okay." She mumbles. She goes back to eating her sandwich. They sit in silence again before Billy says "I also need to tell you something."

"What?" 

"Neil is out of prison and in the hospital." Max nearly choked on a piece of crust. "What?"

"Neil is out-"

"Holy shit! Did he escape? Fuck, I'm calling the police department." Max starts to get up but Billy gets up and grabs her shoulder. "Let me finish shit bird. He didn't escape, he was let go due to the prison being over crowded."

"But he nearly killed someone! Hell there were plenty of times when he nearly killed you." 

"Yes I know, but the good news is that he won't be around that long."

"He's going back?" Max ask with a bit of hope in her eyes. "No. He's dying."

"He is?"

"Yes. Some doctors did some test on him and told me he has cardiomyopathy. Witch is a type of heart disease. He doesn't have that long to live."

"But what if he gets treatments?"

"He is, but he doesn't have that much money anyway. So when the treatments stop, he'll be gone." 

"Thank god."

"I know. When he dies, me and you are celebrating."

"Isn't kind of wrong to celebrate someone's death?”

"Not when they're a piece of shit." Max shrugs and says "true."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the hospital Billy was tending to a patient in the clinic, this patient was a twenty two year old women. 

"I've just been having a lot of stomach pains, I’ve been vomiting a lot too. Two times today and almost three yesterday. Also I keep having to use the bathroom every ten minutes.”

"To urinate?" The women nods. "Also my boobs feel...weird." 

"Hm. I see." Billy was about to tell her what's wrong, but there's a knock on his door. "Come in." The door opens and it was Steve. "Sorry, I didn't know you had a patient, the receptionist said you were done."

"Well the new receptionist is an idoit, so don't listen to him next time. Something you need?"

"I was just wondering if you want to get some lunch?" Billy gives a nod. "Sure, I'm almost done." Billy turns back to the women and says "I know what the problem is." He gets up from his seat and walks out the room. 

In a few minutes he comes back with an ultrasound. "You have a parasite." Both the women and Steve look surprised. "W-what? are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Can you get on the table please?” The women gets up and does what he says. Billy gets the ultrasound ready. "Raise up your shirt a little." She nods and does it.

Billy puts some gel on her stomach and then the transducer. "But not to worry this parasite is mostly harmless and if you decide to let it stay, you could end up taking care of it and even love it." 

"Um what?" She looked really confused and so did Steve.

"Look." Billy says while pointing to the screen of the machine. It shows the image of a fetus. "But that's impossible. Me and boyfriend use condoms."

"Does your boyfriend keep one is wallet?"

"Um yeah, he has a few in there."

"Tell your boyfriend that he's a dumbass, because if you keep a condom in a wallet it will get worn down because of the friction from opening and closing it. Also the body heat from keeping it in your pocket will also make it useless."

"Oh." 

"If you want you can plan an abortion-"

"No...I wanna keep it." Billy raised his eyebrow a little. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes...I actually always wanted a baby. I was just...too afraid to discuss it with my boyfriend." Billy nods and writes something on his notepad and then tears off the page, giving it to her. "What's this?"

"A list of things to get from the store. Some ginger tea, crackers and some lean meat. It'll help settled your stomach. When you're ready, come in for your next ultrasound."

"But what if my boyfriend doesn't want the baby?” Billy shrugs. "I don't know, go couple counseling.” 

With that Billy leaves the room with Steve following behind him. "Babies are parasites?"

"No not really, all though they do act like them sometimes. Where do you wanna go for lunch?" 

"I was thinking-"

"Doctor Hargrove." Both of them turn around and see a nurse coming. "Yeah?" 

"You need to go to Mr.Hargrove's room for a few minutes." Steve immediately started worry for the blonde. 

“Isn't Doctor Brian taking care of him?”

"He left early for today.”

"Damn it. Okay what does he want?"

"He wants you to schedule some test for him this week and prescribe some medication for when he leaves."  Billy sighs. "I'm coming." Before he goes, steve grabs his arm.

"You don't have to go to him."

"I'll be fine." Steve hesitate before letting him go.

~~~~~~~~

When Billy is in Neil's room, he goes over to him. "You want a few test run on you?"

"Actually no."

"What?"

"I just needed you in here for a sec." before Billy could question him, he feels intense pain in his leg. He looks down and sees a scalpel in his leg. Neil's hand was still around the base.

"If I'm dying, you’re going down with me faggot.”

Billy takes a deep breath, before calmly grabbing the scaplel and taking it out. He hisses in pain and blood dripped down his pants.

"First off, a stab in the leg won't kill me, second I hope you burn in Hell." Billy then his lifts his arm up and punches Neil in the face. Hard enough to knock him out. "Like I said, I'm cracking a cold one on your death."

Billy then collapse on the floor, passing out.

A nurse hears the commotion and peaks in the room. 

"Oh my god. Medical Assistance now!" She shouts down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave commets. they make me feel great about my writing, so I need feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

When Billy wakes up he finds himself staring at a white ceiling, then he notices he's in a bed with an IV hooked up to him. He felt weird, he figured they most of give him some pain killers through the I.V.

It takes himself a moment to remember what happened. 

"Fucking old bastard." He mumbles, he lays there just staring at the ceiling for a while until his door opens. It was a nurse and she had a cup of water and some food.

Next he sees familiar red hair peeking from the door. It was Max. "Can I come in?"

"Of course dear." The nurse says as she sets up the tray stand on Billy's bed. Once his food was in front of him, the nurse leaves and Max goes over to him. 

"Um...hey."

"Hey.” Billy says back. “Are you okay?"

"I was stabbed so not really." Billy looks at his tray and sees that it has a Ruben sandwich on it. "You asked the nurse to get me this?" Max gives a nod. "I remember that it's your favorite. Even though it’s gross."

Billy chuckles. "Better then your gross school lunch shitbird." He slurs, the meds are really kicking in. "But I appreciate it. Did they give me stitches?"

"Yeah." 

"I hope the person who give me them wasn't someone I pissed off. I don't need someone else trying to kill me."

"You piss everyone off."

"Whatever." Billy looks around and sees that his clothes and white jacket are folded up on a small table. “Hey Max, you wanna do me a favor?" 

"What?"

"there's some keys in my pocket, use them and go to a supply closet to get me something stronger for the pain.”

"You probably get fire for that. Also I'm pretty sure it's the meds that's making you say this." Billy lets out a laugh, because it was. 

"You're right, god you're so smart. Smart as me Mad Max. Just get my wallet and go get me something from the vending machine." She nods and goes over to his jacket. 

"Want do you want?”

"A three musketeers please." She nods again and goes out the room. Out there she meets Steve standing by the door. "How is he?" He ask.

"He's a little loopy from the pain meds, but other then that he's fine."

"I hope so, because if he's not I might go in your step dad's room and kill him." Steve was so pissd that the bastard manage to hurt Billy and in such a brutal way too. 

"Trust me I want you to do that, Billy was probably willing to help him when he was asked and that asshole hurt him. He always hurts him even when he's willing to help." Max started to look distraught and her eyes started to turn red.

"I remember one time when we were still living with Neil, Billy  took care of him when he broke his foot at work. Billy made sure to help bandage it, he got him pain meds whenever he needed and cooked dinner for him." She gives a sigh and stops herself form crying.

"You wanna know what that asshole did to thank Billy? He hit him with his crutches and yelled at him. No matter what Billy does, he'll still hate him and it's not fair!" 

Steve immediately got down on one knee and hugged her, then rubbed her back as she cried a little. "I hate him so much Steve." 

After a few seconds Max speaks again. "Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure he's okay for me please. Make sure Neil doesn't get anywhere near him?" Steve gives a nod and says "Of course Max."

"Thank you." Steve lets go of her and she smiles a bit. "He really likes you, he might be too stubborn to admit it, but he does." With that she walks down the hallway to go find the vending machines and Steve goes in Billy's room.

In there he sees Billy nodding off a bit. "Billy...Billy?"

"Huh? What? Oh hey pretty boy. When did you get here?" 

"I was here to take you to lunch before...you know." Billy thinks for a moment before remembering. "Oh that's right. come closer Steve, I'm so happy to see your pretty face."

Steve goes closer and billy smiles. "You're prettier up close." 

"Billy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But this Morphine is strong as shit dude." He giggles, Steve wonders how much of that stuff they gave him. "I haven't been this high since...shit I can't even remember. Also I'm very sleepy." 

"I can leave so you can sleep-" 

"No. Stay, I rather have you here then these boring nurses. Turn on the T.V." Steve reaches for the remote on the night stand and turns on the television.

The first thing that's on is the National graphic channel and it's showing a documentary about lions. "This is fine, leave it here." Steve nods and puts the remote down. He then pulls up a chair and sits next to Billy. 

Max soon comes in and she has a few snacks with her. "Max I only said a three musketeer." 

"I got it, I just got a few things for me and Steve." She goes over to him and gives him his candy bar. Then she gives Steve a bag of chips and she had a Hershey bar for herself. 

Max also gets herself a chair and sits next to Steve. "What are we watching?" Billy shrugs. "I don't know. Some documentary on lions."

"Cool."

The three of them sit together and watch the documentary for at least an hour. Soon Billy falls asleep, giving light snores. 

He didn't eat his food, he was too tired to touch it. So Steve puts his food on a side table for him and turns off the T.V.

"You can spend the night at my house and I'll get you some dinner. Anything you wanna eat?"

"Can we get some pizza?" Steve nods and ruffles her hair. "Sure kiddo, go to the lobby. I'll meet you there in a minute, I have to use the bathroom." Max nods and goes out the door to head to the lobby. 

Steve adjust Billy's blanket so he be comfortable and quietly closes the door. Outside he heads down the hallways, but he passes the bathroom on the way there.

Instead he goes to the elevator. Earlier he asked a nurse witch room number Neil was in and he made sure to remember it when she told him.

~~~~~~~~

Soon he was off the elevator and he went to room 103. Steve doesn't bother knocking, he goes straight it. 

Steve sees the man watching T.V. and he doesn't notice Steve until he closes the door. "Who the hell are you?" Steve doesn't answer him, he just gets the remote off a nightstand and turns off the T.V.

"What the fuck? turn that back on and get out!" 

"You're Neil Hargrove right?"

"Why do you need to know?" Neil ask with a glare and Steve glares back. "Because you hurt Billy that's why. You stabbed your own son."

"That faggot is no son of mine. Are you his bitch or something?" Neil then smirks. "Or is he yours? I wouldn't be surprise if he was." Steve was seeing red now, he's infuriated. Not only is he an abusive piece of shit, but he's a homophobe. 

"You hate your son because he's gay? You deserve to die." 

"Get out." Neil growls but Steve doesn't go. He gets close to Neil and looks him right in the eye with such a cold stare.

"If you ever hurt him or even get near him again, you're not going to be the one going to jail, it's going to be me. If he is hurt again because of you, I will beat the shit out of you and snap your neck. I fucking mean it. Stay the fuck away from him." 

With that Steve leaves room and he slams the door on the way out.

Steve is going to do everything he can to protect Billy from that piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer


End file.
